


Coming Home

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Fluff, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like so long ago that Matthew had been followed by, what he so affectionately referred to Alfred as, a stray. Matthew had always been a dog lover, and when Alfred's personality reminded him so much of an excited puppy, it was hard to resist not taking him in. Once with so little, Alfred has so much to be grateful for, and expresses his love grandly as a result, especially after a work interview finally goes right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2p-canada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2p-canada).



> Thank you so much to 2p-canada for sending these prompts in!! The prompts were: Coming Home and Breaking The Rules. I periodically open up fanfic prompts and requests on my Tumblr, and this is one of those! It was so wonderful and challenging to try and think of something to mesh these two prompts together with, but I love what came out! Here’s a sweet fluffy story about Matthew and his two mutts, Kumajirou and Alfred, where Alfred was formerly a homeless man but was then taken in as a stray “pet”. In many ways, Alfred’s personality reminds me a lot of a hyperactive happy puppy, so it really suits him, I think! I hope you enjoy it! Smooch smooch!!

Matthew Williams owned two big puppy dogs.  
  
One was a foreign breed, sold to him by an Asian man who had told him that the dog was bred to hunt bears, and Matthew could believe it with the size that he had ended up growing up to. He was large and fluffy and white, and certainly resembled a polar bear himself, and though the poor dumb thing suffered with short term memory loss, he was as friendly and placid as could be.  
  
He could forgive his dog’s constant forgetfulness of who he was, feeling a little guilty himself that he hadn’t at least written down the dog’s original name, constantly finding himself for forgetting it in turn. The man who had sold him the dog had said it was a pun on ‘white bear’ in his native language, though for the life of him, Matthew could not remember more than ‘Kuma’, and frequently bumbled up the second half, finding that it changed daily, if not hourly.  
  
Not that the dog noticed, looking at him as though for the first time every few hours, he was happy to be called whatever, so long as it was in an upbeat voice.  
  
His second dog was a stray that had simply followed Matthew home one day. It was big and loud, and extremely affectionate, constantly needing to be fed, and coming indoors messy, stinky, and covered in God-knows-what. With bright blue eyes, and a constantly excited disposition, Alfred’s bark was as soft as his bite, or maybe that was just the affect he had on Matthew.  
  
Alfred wasn’t a dog, but he certainly behaved like one, and had sweet, large, pleading eyes to match, with rectangular framed glasses upon his tanned nose littered with freckles, sometimes obscured with a golden fringe that would often go uncut and unkempt for too long. The American was boisterous, and had one day simply decided that watching Matthew jog in the park with his dog was not enough, and had jogged along to catch up, and then jogged to stay at his side, and jogged and jogged until they had both jogged to Matthew’s home. And that was where Alfred had parked himself, happy and bright eyed and so eager to please.  
  
“Dumb mutt,” Matthew grumbled, crinkling his nose as he found one of Alfred’s torn shirts on the floor, dirty and in need of a wash, frowning at it poisonously before he sighed, shook his head, and simply dumped it in the laundry basket, continuing his scout of the room.  
  
Poor laundry habits aside, Alfred was friendly, kind, with the warmest heart of any man he had ever met, making him so easy to get along with. The man was a human personification of an all loving golden retriever, loyal to the roots of his teeth and the marrow of his bones and the core of his soul, and Matthew had inadvertently fallen in love. It had been purely accidental at that, surprised with himself that he had allowed a stranger into his home so quickly and shared dinner with him, oddly flattered with how it had been inhaled and the crockery licked clean, and then… well, he’d stood no chance against the natural charm and charisma of this puppy of a man.  
  
“I’m homeless,” Alfred had confessed after a month—a solid month of staying near Matthew as long as he could, only to leave late at night and arrive early morning the following day once again, his smile aching but still bright, “I never graduated high school, and I couldn’t afford to try and finish school or enrol in a community college, and I couldn’t get a job after that. I worked at McDonald’s for a bit, but I got fired ‘cause I was starvin’ and would sometimes steal myself some of their food. Nowhere else would give me a job, and I got kicked out of where I was livin’ about a few months ago. So I started sleepin’ in that park, and saw you and your dog one day and I kinda fell really in love with you.”  
  
It had been said so casually, so sweetly and honestly, and Matthew had decided in that moment that sending Alfred ‘home’ that night would only be cruel. It was nice to have company, after all, which liked to cuddle and play with his fingers and make the atmosphere light and perky. In an instant, Alfred was his new roommate and boyfriend, and they shared first a sweet kiss on the couch, initiated by Matthew, and then several passionate and sloppy ones initiated by Alfred after he had tackled the Canadian down in a fit of happiness.  
  
They had been dating for five months, and had known each other six in total. Matthew grunted as he dumped the last of the dirty laundry into the washing machine, setting the cycle to cold wash after pouring in the detergent and fabric softener, smiling as he shut the lid and hit  _Start_ , listening to the running of water pouring in before he set the laundry basket down and moved to wash his hands.  
  
There, that was the last of the chores done. Alfred had already walked Kumajirou that morning, and had stripped down, taken a shower, and then darted off to receive news from a recent work interview. The American technically wasn’t allowed to be living there with him, breaking the rules of the apartment complex not only by having two people living in a single bedroom flat, but also not informing them of any of the changes that had been undertaken just to accommodate for two. What was Matthew to do? He was hopelessly in love, and his boyfriend had been homeless, but he was more than happy to keep him fed, clothed, warm, clean, and with a roof over his head.  
  
Good news would be coming home that day, and Matthew felt a little cheeky for not telling Alfred before he went, but it would be so much better to hear his reaction after the workplace confirmed that he was finally— _finally_ —employed. Dinner had been prepared, the table set, and now all that he had to wait for was his second puppy to arrive before he fed them both, and then celebrated by letting Alfred play a little in bed. The man would be so energetic; he likely wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, so Matthew would need to wear him down. Not that he minded.  
  
“Mattie!”  
  
Alfred’s howls could be heard even from all the way on the third floor from down the stairs, breathless in the way he bounded up them, and Matthew exited the laundry with a suppressed smile, feeling Kumajirou trot past him to the front window, tail wagging as he nudged the curtains aside with his head, staring for the source of the noise.  
  
“Mattie!”  
  
Kumajirou barked in reply, tongue hanging from his mouth, rising up onto his hind legs, propping the front ones against the windowsill, tail wagging faster the louder the sound of pounding steps became.  
  
“Mattie! Mattie~!”  
  
Catching a blur of blond shoot past the window, the doorknob clattered for barely a second before the front door was thrown open and Alfred raced in, bright smiles and excitement and sunshine pouring from his clean features, making a beeline for his lover. Even though he had braced himself, Matthew still found himself being barrelled into, winded temporarily, though found himself laughing as he was picked up and spun around in a wide circle, unable to help it as he clutched to Alfred’s broad shoulders, Kumajirou barking loudly and jumping around their legs as they spun.  
  
“Calm down, you dumb mutt, you’ll trip and we’ll both fall,” Matthew scolded playfully, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist the moment their momentum slowed, gripping on tightly as he smiled wide.  
  
“I got a job, Mattie! I got a job! I got a job and it’s so great! How great is that, huh?” Alfred chirped, bright blue eyes wide and thrilled behind his glasses, smile splitting his cheeks to reveal rows of white teeth, broad hands grasping at Matthew to hold him up as his arms, thick and muscled, supported him, “I get my very first real job! Are you proud of me? Huh, huh? Are you proud?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m proud, put me down, Alfred,” he laughed, shrieking loudly with cackles as they both toppled down to the couch, Alfred smothering his face and neck with kisses while Kumajirou jumped from side to side, tail wagging so hard that the smacks of it against the coffee table were almost concerning, “S-Stop that! Oh my God, Alfred! Down boy— _heel_!”  
  
Alfred pulled up, silencing the half hearted protests with a passionate kiss, rubbing himself against Matthew eagerly. The only way to get him to sleep that night would certainly be through a few rounds of passionate love-making. When Alfred pulled back for air, he was panting, Matthew’s own breath coming in a little faster than usual, and he beamed down at him, practically vibrating with his delight.  
  
“They said I was the best candidate they’d ever had, and I was perfect for the job, and they can’t wait to get me to start next Monday, and—and—and I got a  _job_!”  
  
“You’ve said that, Alfred,” Matthew said happily, the joyful mood contagious as he leaned up to kiss Alfred’s chin before flopping back down to the couch, his hair splaying about his head on the cushions, “Come on, go shut the door before Kuma gets out and you have to chase him down the street again. I don’t want our neighbours seeing you pinning me down like this, you animal.”  
  
Obediently, Alfred surged up, tripping over his own feet in his rush to shut and lock the door, giving Matthew only time to sit up before he was slammed into once more in a big embrace from behind, leaving him rolling his eyes, pushing at Kumajirou’s head to keep him from jumping on them too. Monkey see, monkey do, and it was the same case with dogs copying other dogs’ actions, even if said second dog was a human. He’d certainly been an obligation like a second pet for a few weeks; being fed constantly, needing to be pushed to shower and have his clothes cleaned, and given water. Alfred had even needed to be taken on long walks in the park, and maybe they’d played an abstract version of fetch by throwing their hearts out just to see if they would be caught and brought back safe by the other. The puppy like American had yet to disappoint him once.  
  
“I love you, Mattie. Thank you so much for helpin’ me. You’re the best and I love you. I really, really love you,” Alfred breathed into his ear, hot breaths tickling at his lobe and shell, and Matthew relaxed a little, smiling tenderly at the sudden softness, though Alfred’s arms tightened around his chest, protective, possessive, deeply loving, “Thank you for lettin’ me live with you even though you’re breakin’ the rules. Thank you for feedin’ me such delicious food every day. Thank you for buyin’ me new clothes to wear. Thank you for payin’ for my hair cut, doctor appointments, and literally everythin’. Thank you for lovin’ me, I promise to love you forever and ever.”  
  
Matthew let his eyes flutter closed, warmth flooding his chest at the words as he leaned back into the hot body behind him, able to feel the thundering of Alfred’s ever-giving heart against his back, able to feel the deep honesty and sincerity of his words echoed in his body language. Alfred truly loved him and appreciated him and everything he did.  
  
“They always told me that strays and rescued pets were far more grateful and loving if you took them in over pet store bought animals,” Matthew hummed, one hand tenderly stroking the fine gold hairs on Alfred’s arm, so blond they were almost invisible against the tanned sun kissed skin, his other hand reaching back to rub at Alfred’s thick thighs, clad in black professional slacks, “I think it’s the same with humans. You’re the most loving boyfriend I’ve ever had, even though it’s only been five months, it feels like five years.”  
  
Turning his head around, he caught bright blue eyes glittering with tears, and he smiled, leaning in to exchange a tender, slow, and deeply loving kiss with Alfred. Their lips tasted and pressed, teeth softly nibbling at lower lips, sucking on them gently, tongues sweeping over the seams and swell. When they pulled apart, they restarted a second kiss, languid tongues pressing in and twisting in mouths, tickling the rooves until breathless giggles and faintly sighed moans filtered between them. Shifting in their arms, Matthew twisted about until he could press Alfred down to the couch, lying across his chest, fingers curled into the white dress shirt the American wore as Alfred’s arms wrapped around him securely and tightly, head resting on the cushions of the couch.  
  
Kumajirou whined at the lack of attention, though sat himself down, nudging his wet nose against Matthew’s side until the Canadian yielded with a laugh, Alfred echoing it merrily as he stroked Matthew’s curls fondly.  
  
“I’ll break all the rules I have to, just so that you keep coming home to me—coming back to  _our_  home.”  
  
Smile spreading, Alfred nodded hastily, bringing their lips together for the third time, laughing into his mouth as he felt the Canadian’s hand leave to press down on Kumajirou’s head, watching Matthew sit up on his lap with a huff, cheeks pink.  
  
“Come on. I’ve got two hungry dogs to feed, and I can’t play with one while the other is watching,” Matthew sighed, leaning down to rub his forehead against Kumajirou’s, giving the dog’s fluffy neck and head a good rub, something which seemed to satisfy the dog, “Isn’t that right? You’re not allowed to join in with this play, you dumb dog. You’ll forget it by tomorrow but I won’t ever forget it if you catch me and Alfred doing naughty human things.”  
  
“Doin’ naughty human things, huh?” Alfred teased, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side, “So I get a reward after I’m fed?”  
  
Matthew lifted his head, violet eyes coy as he grinned sultrily, shrugging as he straightened, giving a small rock of his hips that made Alfred’s breath hitch in his throat.  
  
“That depends. Have you been a good boy?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alfred breathed, beaming up at his lover, “I’ve been a very good boy.”


End file.
